


Remember Me

by Morshel



Category: Briar Rose University
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, i cried writing this like 10 times, i'm such a baby, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morshel/pseuds/Morshel
Summary: a few minutes each of different stages in fennec's life.





	1. Prologue

“I will call you fox. That is your name,” Vlad said, gruffly, to the small bundle of white fur in his palms. Fennec nuzzled against the man’s hand, playing up the part of an unknowing animal. Vlad hid him inside his coat, and took him home for the first time. 

 

The last time wouldn’t come for quite a while.

 

Despite all that was about to happen soon after, how much he wished he could wipe it from his memory, Fennec had stumbled upon something rather precious that fateful morning. 

 

Something fleeting and rare, but precious all the same.

 

He did again, later, in a dorm room. It was an interaction either thought much of. It was more common courtesy than anything for Fennec. It wasn’t odd, nor extraordinary. It didn’t mean anything.

 

Not yet, at least.

 

Fennec wished the school year was over before it began. He mourned the loss of his life not lived, resigned to spending the best parts of his youth at Briar. At first, each and every day was excruciating. 

 

In hindsight, they had slipped through his fingers like sand.

 

But, for now, they were enough. And that was all Fennec could ask for. For the first time in a long time, Fennec was content.

 

They were happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Fennec laid with his head on Fulvous’ stomach, most of his body sprawled on Vlad’s. He timed his breathing with theirs, giggling as he felt Vlad’s belly rise and fall with deep purrs. He eventually moved off to sit in the grass between them, looking up at the milky way.

“Isn’t it beautiful out here?” Fennec said, smiling. He hummed, lacing his fingers with his lovers’ and smiling.

“Yes, but you and moosh moosh-am are more beautiful,” Vlad asserted, gingerly taking Fennec’s hand. 

“Really?” Fulvous asked, like it was such a surprise to him. 

Fennec leaned over and kissed him, “Of course, dumbass. I wouldn’t date someone who wasn’t as beautiful as all the stars aligned, obviously.” He scoffed, “I do have standards.”

“Does that mean…?”

“Yes, Vlad, your beauty also rivals the stars above. You’ll be a constellation someday,” Fennec confirmed. He felt very satisfied at the little happy purrs from beside him. He laughed softly, shaking his head. What on earth did he do to earn these two?

“Don’t you have to die to become a constellation?” Fulvous inquired, slight amusement in his tone. 

“Shhh,” Fennec said, “Don’t ruin our fun,” he lightly flicked Fulvous on the arm. “Let a boy dream. Besides, I’m sure we’d make a great constellation together. Skinny penis major.”

“My penis is not skinny,” Vlad chuffed, a bit lost on what Fennec was talking about.

“What kind of a name is  _ that? _ ” Fulvous squawked.

Fennec snickered, “We’re all skinny and we all have penises. It’s perfect.” He really just came up with it on the spot, but seeing the other two flustered was cute, to say the least.

“That is not a good name, Aziz-am,” Vlad muttered, eyeing the other.

“I agree with Vlad,” Fulvous said, rolling his eyes.

“Fiiiiine,” Fennec said, full of mock annoyance. He smiled, letting them all lapse back into silence. The rustling of the leaves and the occasional cricket was all Fennec could hear. It was nice. He didn’t need more than this, just… being surrounded by people who loved him. Everything else was secondary

After a few minutes, Fulvous broke that silence. “Speaking of constellations…” he started, “Um, Vlad and I are both part human, so we’re mortal, but aren’t you fully Kitsune?” He frowned, “I mean, well, do you think you’re even going to die?” The question seemed to have been asked out of pure curiosity, but Fennec had a hunch this wasn’t the first time Fulvous had thought about it.  
Fennec winced, “Dark turn. Uh. Probably, with the stupid shit I get into. Probably even before you guys,” He shrugged, “2050 is a generous estimate, honestly.” Vlad and Fulv both looked indignant in their own ways, and cuddled closer to Fennec. 

“No one will hurt you,” Vlad said, resolutely. 

“They would have to go through Vlad and I, first,” Fulvous hummed, resting his chin on Fennec’s shoulder. Vlad grunted in affirmation.

Fennec snorted, “Alright. Fine. I’ve never felt more safe. Thanks, guys.” He leaned over to kiss them both, cuddling up to sleep. It wasn’t the point, but it was fine. He was loved. That’s all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 2

 

“I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband and... Husband.”

* * *

Fenn, Vlad, and Fulv’s wedding had certainly been a night to remember. After dealing with Rep spiking the punch, Buck wearing all white, someone yeeting Crom’s head down the aisle, and several other consequences of inviting a dozen chaotic Fantasticals to your wedding, they were exhausted. Vlad was already fighting to get out of his suit, but Fulvous was having some fun in his dress. Fennec leaned into the couch, having taken his tie and jacket off. “Don’t mess those up,” he chided, “We’ll need them to put in the back of the closet and forget about forever.”

“Why do you buy clothes to wear once?” Vlad chuffed, “Sounds dumb.”

“They’re very fancy clothes for very special occasions,” Fulvous explained, “And what day is more special than today?” Which, Fennec had to give credit, was a good explanation. He’d probably make up some bullshit for Vlad. This was why having three of them was helpful.

Vlad seemed a bit more content with that answer. “I see,” he thought for a moment, “I think it would be more special when we have children.”

Fennec tilted his head, “I don’t think we can be in fancy clothes that day.”

“Why not?” Vlad asked, curious.

“Well, are you really going to make Fulvous have the babies in that wedding dress of his?” Fennec shook his head, “Going into labor in such a tight dress. I don’t envy him.”

Fulvous gave Fennec a look of confusion, “Wot?” He looked down at his dress, “I can’t have babies. I thought you were going to…?”

Vlad purred, happily, “It is okay if you both would like to.” Fennec got the feeling that it was more than okay, and kind of what Vlad wanted all along.

Fennec snickered, “Sorry, bud. I was kidding. Only I wear the baby-making pants in this household. I’ll give you a ton, though.” He walked over to Vlad and kissed his forehead, undoing his tie for him. “I promise.”


	4. Chapter 3

“Come here, Vlad! Hurry up!!” Fennec was practically bursting with excitement, tails wagging a mile a minute. Fulvous was sat across from him, and in between, the second born of their three triplets, Cayenne. Fulvous held onto her tiny waist, and as she began to take steps, he let go. Fennec distantly heard the sound of something dropping in the house, and then Vlad bounding up the stairs, but all his attention was on his little daughter.

“What is it, Aziz-am??” Vlad said, before laying his eyes on his child. She babbled a little bit, taking her last few steps before falling into her dad’s lap, where he caught her. Fennec smiled down at her, receiving a toothless grin in kind. 

The first time any of their kids had started to walk. Fennec held his daughter tight to his chest, so full of love for the little girl. He glanced up to Vlad, “She did it-” But Vlad was a mess. Sobbing tears of joy, ugly crying over the little person who he had made and helped to bring into the world. Fennec’s heart melted. He stood up, handing her off to Vlad. She giggled and pulled at his long hair, happy to see her other dad.

“She is so small,” he sobbed out, rubbing his face against hers. “I will protect you, forever, little one.”

Fulvous got up and stood by Fennec, wrapping an arm around his waist. “It feels like they were just born the other day, and now, they’re walking.”

Fennec laughed, “Soon they’ll be talking, and then soon after that they’ll no longer be cute. Angsty teens who don’t need us anymore,” he joked. “Are you ready to leave the nest, Cayenne?” He cooed, poking her little belly. “Are you ready to pay rent? You’ve freeloaded long enough, Cayenne. Yes you have,” he said, in a soft teasing voice. She giggled, trying to grab his fingers.

Fulvous rolled his eyes, “Give them a little longer.” He guided his husbands over to the couch, where Vlad held his child against his chest. She laughed every time he let out a deep, rumbling purr. Barely ten minutes later, they both fell asleep like that. Softly snoring.

Fulvous was about to go check on the other two, who were taking naps in their cribs, but Fennec found his hand and stopped him, interlacing their fingers. “Just… stay here, a moment.” Fulvous raised an eyebrow, “We won’t get this forever, you know” He sighed, watching the two with eyes full of adoration. “They’re less human than you and Vlad, but, still human. Human enough.” He looked up at Fulvous, bittersweet smile on his face, “I’m going to outlive them some day.” 

Fulvous paused. He hadn’t thought about that, yet. “Oh,” he said. “Well, maybe not?” He shrugged, “It all depends.”

Fennec hummed, “I suppose if I meet a violent death, then I’m not as immune to that as I am to aging. Maybe we’ll all die in a car crash after our kids don’t need us anymore. That would be nice.”

Fulvous rubbed Fennec’s back, “I think the lack of sleep and pregnancy hormones are still affecting you. Besides, we have a long time before we have to think about any of that.” He waved a hand dismissively. 

Fennec had been thinking of this ever since they started trying for kids, but he didn’t need to tell Fulvous that. He could just enjoy the moment. He let Fulvous leave.

 

Fulvous came back to Fennec curled up, with them. His chest rising and falling in time with theirs, tails curled protectively over them. Fulvous smiled, covering all three up with a blanket, pressing a kiss to each of their heads. He glanced at Fennec, a little concerned. At least that day would likely not come for a long, long time.


	5. Chapter 4

Fennec looked at himself in the mirror. Not a day older than what he looked like during their first meeting. He hadn’t grown any grey, he hadn’t formed wrinkles. He hadn’t gotten old, and he never would. He squeezed the edges of the basin hard enough to make his knuckles white. A few tears hitting the porcelain was the only thing to break the silence in the room. He took a few shaking breaths, before hearing a familiar rap on the door.

“Fennec…” Fulvous said, with just as much pain as Fennec felt and all the compassion and tact he’d never quite mastered over the years. Fennec turned to face him, leaning against the sink. He felt his lover’s rough hands, once soft and slender, caress his face. He felt how much effort it took for him to keep them still. Fennec glanced up at his features, worn down by decades. “It was time,” he said, softly.

Fennec nodded. He knew that, he thought, better than anyone. It was Vlad’s time. Soon, it would be Fulv’s. Then their kids. Then their grandkids. And so on. 

 

Never his.

 

The world would continue to spin, leaving him behind.

 

Fennec glanced at himself in the mirror as his youth faded with illusions. He thought he might age gracefully, if he could. Less so than Fulvous, of course. He’d kept it up in these final years, hoping it was a small comfort to them. Pretending their stories were all wrapping up together. That they would be with each other in everything, including death. He kissed the crown of Fulvous’ head. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Come on, let’s get out there.” Fennec took his husband’s hand in his, careful to walk slowly for him. 

Fulvous smiled, it was a terrible, sadly sweet thing. He sighed, “Thank you.” Hand in hand, they walked out to face their closest friends and family for a few final words. They would put Vlad to rest, and that would be where his story stops. 

 

Fennec would trade the rest of eternity for fifteen more minutes.

 


	6. Chapter 5

Fennec was asleep on Fulvous’ legs, breathing almost in time with the steady beeps of machinery behind him. If he knew Fulvous was letting him rest, he might just murder him, himself. Fulvous slept a lot these days. Fully lucid moments were rare, and Fennec still had a lifetime’s worth of words he needed to share with Fulvous. So many experiences they’d never get to have. At least, this time, he got to say goodbye.

He woke up a little while later, to Fulvous staring out the window. He hated being confined to a bed like this. Unable to wear anything but a hospital gown, hooked up to countless machines. Fulvous had made his peace with his death, but he stayed a little while longer for Fennec. As long as he could. 

Fennec sat up, yawning. He couldn’t believe he’d slept so long, after a quick glance to the clock. “How long have you been up?” He asked, tone light, but pained.

“The past hour or so,” Fulvous responded, nonchalantly.

“Asshole,” Fennec had said, with either a chuckle or a slight sob. Maybe both. “I thought I told you to wake me up when you woke up.”

Fulvous shrugged, “I think… you needed the sleep.” Fennec would say he’d stay up for as long as he needed to, that he didn’t want to waste a second, but Fulvous knew that. There was no point in arguing.

“Well, we’ve finalized the will. Everything is… it’s in order, but, I wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to leave behind for me. Advice, a good quote. Wise words to live by, you know,” he smiled, shakily, “That sort of thing.”

Fulvous thought for a moment, “I don’t want you to be so petty, all the time.”

“Ouch.”

“I mean it. I-” Fulvous sighed, “I want you to be happy. I don’t want the bright parts of you to fade away with us.” He was still faced away from Fennec, but his hand found his husband’s. 

“Okay. Okay. I won’t,” Fennec said, placatingly.

“As much as it hurts to move on… I want you to find people who care about you just as much again. Please don’t give up on love after us. You’d be rubbish at being alone,” he laughed, soft and sorrowful. 

Fennec sighed, “No promises. No one out there’s going to ever match you and Vlad. But… I’ll try.” He squeezed Fulvous’ frail hand, rubbing little circles into it.

“And…” Fulvous pressed his lips together, tightly. He paused for a long moment. “This one is selfish, I’m sorry.” Fulvous finally turned to face Fennec. He gave a weak smile, tears streaming down his face. “Please don’t forget us,” he said, as if the words pained him. “I want you to remember how Vlad’s cooking tastes on a cold winter morning. How you’d wear that horrible teal makeup just because it was his favorite. When he’d make nests out of our bedding whenever we were sad. That time you made a robot to take care of me when I was sick, and it dumped soup all over the carpet. All those lazy Sundays where we’d sleep in late together and enjoy nothing but each other’s company.” Fulvous’s voice broke, “Remember all the little things that we showed how much we loved each other. The things that no one else will.”

Fennec hugged Fulvous, gently. He wished he could hold him and kiss him and pick him up. He wished so badly they all had one more day, one more hour together. He wished he could say anything but sobs and frantic nods. He finally pulled away to look Fulvous in the eye, “Never,” he said, “I will never forget you.”


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.


End file.
